Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments
by Legend of Today
Summary: Challenges and Assignments I've written for the forum "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Challenges and Assignments"
1. Mirror Mirror

**AN: This is for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **POTIONS:** _ **Amortentia**_

 **Task 2 -** Write about being obsessed with something

 **February Scavenger Hunt**

 **Task -** Mirror of Erised

 **Word Count -** 348

 _ **"Mirror Mirror**_ "

* * *

She craved it; the sight of his raven black hair sent her over the edge. The way his green eyes were burdened with prolonging sadness yet shone when with his friends made her smile. His round-framed glasses were pushed up the bridge of his nose and she could remember Hermione fixing them.

But she hadn't been there, then. She'd been at home with her mother, wishing she could see the raven-haired boy again.

When she found out his name, her affections only grew. Despite the fact that he was best friends with her brother, and despite the fact that she was a year younger, she had a crush on the boy named Harry Potter.

If anything, his scar made her like him more. The symbolism of it, the shape, the way his hair hung in front of it, obscuring her view. It was a faint pink color, shaped like lightning, and she'd never been more entranced.

As the years passed, she knew he would not reciprocate her feelings. Not knowing what to do, she wandered the halls until she came upon an abandoned classroom holding nothing but a tall mirror.

She would not say she was obsessed… No, she was merely curious.

It was the sight of his green eyes and raven hair that brought her back every night. The sight of his arms wrapped around her from behind, his face buried in her flaming hair. The sight of them together made her stomach churn at the prospect of being happy.

Then she saw him kiss Cho Chang in the Room of Requirement. She ran to the mirror, hastily wiping away the tears to look in the mirror once more. Harry stood behind her, just as he always had. He looked at her with love in his eyes, just as he always had. The two of them seemed to work, just as they always had.

She slowly walked towards the mirror and reached out a hand, her fingers brushing lightly against the smooth surface. Realizing it was just an illusion, yet not caring, she laughed.

Perhaps Ginny was obsessed.


	2. The American

**AN: Happy birthday Ana! Love you loads! Sorry, this is a bit late; I was thinking of doing something like this then saw it was a thing I could do for House points and was like 'screw hw!'**

 **Words -** 877

 _ **"The American"**_

* * *

"Hey! Shut up!" She hissed, shaking her head in dismay. She peered out the window, her shoulders tense.

"I sometimes forget you're American, love," Draco whispered in her ear, standing behind her. They were hiding in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, trying to stay away from prying eyes.

They were redoing their seventh year at Hogwarts and almost everyone at school wanted to get a glimpse of the odd couple. Not only was she an American Muggleborn dating the Draco Malfoy, but she was also a Hufflepuff.

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

"You forget?" She whispered, turning around when the train began to move. She looked up into his glittering grey eyes.

"You're right. How can I possibly forget when you're yammering in my ear all the time?"

"I don't yammer!"

"I know," Draco mused, sitting on the compartment seat, pulling Ana into his side. "And that makes you even better. Everyone else seems to never shut up."

"Yes, well… I suppose dating me has its perks."

"Plenty." He grinned and planted a small kiss on her lips right as the compartment door slid open.

"Malfoy," greeted Hermione, giving the blond a nod. She shot a smile Ana's way before sitting down in the seat across from them. "We have to meet with the Prefects soon."

"Granger, you know they're going to ask about Ana and me. You know she doesn't want the attention." He pulled Ana closer into his side protectively. "And to be completely honest, neither do I."

Hermione held her hands up in surrender. "Alright. You don't have to go… But you'll have to face them eventually, and by skipping today's meeting, they'll only be more curious."

"Just go, babe." Ana shot him a small smile. His words were valid: she didn't want all the attention dating a former Death Eater would grant her. But in reality, she loved him too much to care. She didn't want to cause anyone any problems, so getting Draco to leave with Hermione seemed like the best idea. "I'll hang out with Ginny and Neville."

"Alright, love." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and smiled. He nodded once to Hermione. "Let's go then, Granger."

They left and Ana made her way to the Gryffindor compartments, her skin still tingling from where he kissed her.

* * *

"Love, it's Christmas! You've got to wake up!"

Ana opened her eyes to glimpse a blond-headed boy at the foot of her bed. "Morning, Draco."

"C'mon, Ana!"

"Just let me sleep…" She buried her head under the pillow and snuggled deeper underneath the golden covers. "I don't want to get up yet."

"Love, it's almost eleven in the morning. You need to get up and open presents so we can go and get lunch."

"Alright, alright I'm up." Ana sat up in bed and smirked at the Slytherin. "Just because you're Head Boy and have all the Common Room passwords doesn't mean you can just wake me up whenever you like."

"That's exactly what it means… babe."

* * *

"He what?" Ginny squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat in front of the fire. They were in the Gryffindor Common Room because of the Christmas present Draco got her that night.

Ana's hand shot forwards. "He proposed."

"And you said yes! Godric, this is so cute! Who's going to plan the wedding? Both of you, I assume? Can I be your maid of honor? Who will be your bridesmaids? I'm sure Luna and Hannah would love to… There's so much to do!"

Ana sat back, her eyes wide. "Ginny! Calm down… Just breathe."

Once the girl finally managed to act like a relatively normal human being, she continued, "I did say yes to him. In my opinion, it's a little soon. I mean, we began dating directly after the war so it's been a little less than a year, but I know he's the one I love. Is that crazy?"

"Maybe a little. But you're friends with me and the Golden Trio… If you weren't crazy, I'd be concerned."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Anytime, Ana… Anytime."

* * *

"We are not naming our son after an insect!"

"Scorpions aren't insects; they're arachnids. And besides, we'd be naming him after the constellation. I'm named after one, so is Sirius. It's a family tradition."

"But… I just don't want him teased because his father gave him a complex name. Couldn't we go with something simple like Jonathan or Henry?"

"Scorpius Jonathan Malfoy… I think that has a nice ring to it."

"Fine, but I get to name the girl." She was pregnant with twins, much to Fred and George's delight. Once they learned they weren't identical twins they were a little less enthusiastic, but happy, nonetheless.

"How about… Madelyn?"

"Can I pick the middle name?" Draco asked, a hopeful light shining in his eyes. "I was thinking Narcissa."

"How about Madelyn Cissa Malfoy?" Ana asked.

Draco grinned at her and planted another kiss on her forehead. "I love it."


	3. Newfound

**AN: Hey! This is a story for the Insane House Challenge and February Scavenger Hunt!**

 **Prompts -**

 **pairing: Parvati/Lavender**

 **Slash pairing**

 **Words: 436**

 ** _"Newfound"_**

* * *

"You know," Lavender started, as she and Parvati walked together on their last Hogsmeade trip. It'd been a year since the Second Wizarding War ended and Parvati had asked Lavender to go with her one last time. "I really can't believe I ever liked Ron that way."

"I know what you mean... I think you were more angry about not being good enough than about losing him."

"I suppose I don't really know why I cared about being replaced. If he didn't like me for me, I shouldn't have cared." Lavender smiled as they walked into Honeydukes. "It's not as if I were in love with the guy!"

Parvati smiled, "Well isn't that a relief? I mean, you didn't love him, so you can move on!"

Lavender frowned at the girl. "I guess..."

Parvati grinned, seemingly not noticing the frown Lavender had. "What about Dean? You could go out with him!"

"Par, he's gay."

"Oh."

"Right," she sighed, uninterested in being matched with someone.

"And what about you, Lav?"

She blinked. "What about me?"

Parvati looked thoughtful for a moment before sending her a small smile. "Are you, y'know... Gay?"

"Erm, would that be a problem? If I were?"

"N-no! Of course not! I mean, I am, personally, so I have no problem with others-"

"You are? But I thought you liked Harry!" Lav whisper-shouted.

"Surprise?" Parvati smiled crookedly. "I thought you liked Ron!"

Lavender thought awhile. "I suppose I'm bisexual, then." She laughed. "Oh, Merlin how did we get on this topic?"

"Well, I brought it up because..."

There was a loud bang from the back of the sweets shop and Lavender ran towards the sound, Parvati on her heels. She looked around for the source of the noise and saw that Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley had knocked down a crate in their heated make-out session. Percy looked flustered and seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

Oliver smirked at the two girls. "Problem?"

In a moment of adrenalin, Lavender turned quickly to the friend behind her and kissed Parvati full on the mouth. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Parvati smiled into the kiss. Pulling away much too quickly, Lavender turned to look at Wood. "You?"

"Nope," he said, smiling. "No problem at all." He grabbed Percy's hand and him away from the back, most likely finding a new place to make out. Lavender turned to Parvati.

"You wouldn't believe how long I've wanted to do that," said Parvati.

"Me too, Par," she replied honestly. "Me too."


	4. Love By Law

**Prompts:**

 **Insane House (thing):**

Task \- First Line: Sleep was for the weak.

 **Love In Motion:**

Task \- Remus/Lily

 **Samantha's Birthday Fic:**

What makes it special \- Remus/Lily and Marriage Law

 **Word Count:** 1294

"Love By Law"

* * *

Sleep was for the weak. Lily always thought that.

She was fresh out of Hogwarts and ready to work in the Wizarding world. James and Sirius both went into the Auror business, Peter was off doing Merlin knows what, and Remus was working at the Leaky Cauldron.

She had no idea what she wanted to do.

Alice suggested she marry rich so she won't have to work or become an Auror with her and Frank, but Lily just couldn't see herself doing either of those. She didn't support You-Know-Who, far from it, but she didn't want to fight in the war if she didn't have to.

She needed a job.

That was why she hadn't gone to sleep at all that night — she was searching the paper for job prospects.

Finally settling on something, she smiled to herself.

 _Perfect_.

With that word in mind, Lily Apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

It'd been almost two months after she began working at Flourish and Blotts that Lily had a visitor.

"Minister Minchum! What can I do for you?" Lily asked, putting on a smile.

"Please, call me Harold, Miss Evans."

"Of course, and call me Lily." She replied, a genuine smile on her face, albeit small.

"Yes, well… Unfortunately, I did not come here to browse the excellent selection of books you have to offer." He looked solemn for a moment before seemingly steeling himself to look impartial.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Minister Minchum looked out the tiny window of the shop at the fairly quiet alley. He turned back to Lily, unable to hide his disappointment. "You're needed at the Ministry."

* * *

"Hello." Minister Minchum opened the meeting, tremendously less upset than before. Lily took note of this before he continued, "you all are probably wondering why I brought you here."

"Why _did_ you bring us here?" Lucius Malfoy called out.

"If you would let the man talk, I'm sure he'd tell you," Sirius bit back.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Black." The Minister flicked his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. "This," he waved the paper back and forth, "is the Marriage Law of 1979."

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, along with many others.

Lily observed quietly, not at all happy about the arrangement, but she knew by the paper in the Minister's hands that the law had already passed. There was nothing she could do.

" _Sonorous!_ " The Minister cried faintly. His voice rang out, "SETTLE DOWN!"

Everyone grew quiet almost instantly. The Minister had a reputation for being a hard-liner and would not bend easily or allow himself to be talked over.

"Now," Minister Minchum cleared his throat, "I know you aren't happy about this, but I can assure you, the Ministry has thought long and hard about the situation at hand. So many of today's young people, including some of yourselves, are fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in this upcoming war, however, that is hindering the Wizarding World's population growth. By introducing this Marriage Law to the Wizarding community, people between the ages of seventeen and thirty must marry those assigned to them within the month and must conceive a child by the end of the year."

"That's in four months!" Alice spoke, covering her mouth soon after. "Sorry, Minister."

Minister Harold Minchum ignored her. "I'll be reading off the pairs now…"

Lily fidgeted in her seat nervously. She hated the idea of being set up with someone due to something as silly as a marriage law but saw no immediate way out of it. She could claim that she was unable to bear children, but she had a feeling that the Wizengamot would have a way to check, and she honestly wasn't even sure herself."

"Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange." The Minister's voice rang out. Lily looked up from wringing her hands in her lap to see the crazed witch smile gleefully.

"Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon." Sirius smirked slightly but stayed relatively neutral. Lily could see Marlene blush from across the conference room.

"Regulus Black and Sarah Abbott." He read from the paper and Lily could see Sirius stiffen and the sound of his brother's name.

"Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy," the Minister spoke again, and there were some faint cheers from Malfoy's goons.

Lily tuned out the Minister until she heard a name that peaked her interest, "Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom."

Lily smiled at the couple, knowing how happy they were at their luck. They'd been dating for three years; getting married didn't seem that far-fetched.

"Peter Pettigrew and Yemaya Zabini."

Peter only nodded, bowing his head while Remus gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"James Potter and Mary Macdonald." Lily breathed a sigh of relief, worried she'd get James. She'd become friends with the Marauders in their last year at Hogwarts, but the idea of marrying James Potter did not sit well with her.

"Lily Evans…" Lily sat up straight at the sound of her name. "And Remus Lupin."

Next to her, Remus turned pink and Lily had to look away or she, too, would blush. She'd never really considered Remus to be more than a friend, but during their seventh year at Hogwarts, she could no longer deny how handsome he was. His chocolate brown eyes were warm and inviting, and his fingers were slim and calloused.

She nudged him playfully as the Minister continued to read off names, trying to ease the tension. "At least you don't have to marry Parkinson."

He gave her a shy smile. "At least you don't have to marry her older brother."

Lily shuddered at the thought. "I'd rather snog the Giant Squid."

"I'd rather snog Hagrid's pet spider."

"You really hate Parkinson, then?" Lily asked, eyes wide. Even _she_ wouldn't go near Aragog.

"Not particularly, no. But I'm not exactly fond of the marriage law." He sighed, running a hand through his sandy blond hair. "Though you must admit, it does make sense."

"Unfortunately, yes. I was hoping to just find a nice Muggle to settle down with if I'm being quite honest. But of all the wizards to I could possibly marry, I'm glad I've got you."

Remus blushed again and turned away, a grin creeping onto his face.

Perhaps the Marriage Law wouldn't be _completely_ awful.

* * *

"It's not genetic!" Lily argued, her hands on her hips, eyes blazing. She knew that Remus didn't believe her about this, but everything she was saying was the truth. "I've a friend in France who went to Beauxbatons and she married a werewolf. He accidentally got her pregnant after they got engaged and she gave birth to a perfectly healthy _human_. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, Remus. But please understand I wouldn't just say these things without background knowledge."

"I know, Lils. I'm sorry." Remus gently pried the book from her hands, checking the page number before closing it and putting it on their bedside table. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I trust you completely."

"Good."

They laid there in silence for a moment before Remus spoke, "let's name him Teddy. Teddy Lupin."

"How about Edward Harold Lupin," Lily suggested, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles. "Teddy doesn't sound like a particularly mature first name, so Edward would be a good substitute. You could always call him Teddy for short."

"And if it's a girl?" He grabbed her hand, slowly tracing circles over her knuckles. "What should we name her?"

"Rose, maybe? Flower names are a tradition in my family and I know your mum's name is Hope so I was thinking maybe Rose Hope Lupin?"

"Perfect."

 _Funny_ , Lily thought to herself, smiling at her husband. _There's that word again_.


	5. Hot Jogger

**Day One:**

 **I was watching that hot jogger while driving out of the neighborhood but got distracted and crashed but I just woke up in a hospital room and said hot jogger is at my bedside because apparently, they're the one who called the ambulance.**

 ** _For those who don't write muggle scenarios, they can change driving to a flying accident._**

 ** _Words:_** _386_

Harry opened his eyes groggily, groaning loudly at the painful pounding in his head. He quickly moved his hands to his temples and gently rubbed them with a circular motion.

 _What happened?_

"You crashed your motorbike into a telephone pole." Came a smooth response.

Harry looked up quickly and saw an extremely attractive blond male beside him, scrolling through his cell phone.

"Did I say that out loud? Oops," Harry admitted quietly. He remembered the man in front of him: a jogger.

An extremely attractive jogger at that. He'd been driving out of Godric's Hollow on the motorbike his Godfather gave him and saw the hot jogger. One very obvious thing about Harry was that he got distracted easily.

 _I must've crashed_ , Harry thought, looking down at his bandaged hands.

"Yes…" the blond supplied. "Into the telephone pole."

"Right, sorry." Harry looked at the table near his head and smiled when he saw his glasses. He reached a hand out to grab them but hissed in pain at his throbbing side.

"You have two cracked ribs, a slight concussion, and a fractured collarbone. That's what the doctor said, anyway." He shifted in his seat and turned off his phone. "I'm Draco by the way... Draco Malfoy. I was the one that called the ambulance."

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"Do you remember why you crashed? The doctors will want to see how much you remember but you don't look ready for others crowding into the room."

"Um…" Harry knew he'd been staring at Draco when he crashed, but couldn't put together the crash itself. There were flashes of green — trees, maybe? — and a scream, perhaps his own.

"Did I scream?"

"No… You also didn't answer the question." Draco rolled his eyes before giving Harry a stern look. "Do you know why you crashed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You." The words slipped out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. At the stricken look on Draco's face, Harry felt the need to explain. "I mean, I was staring at you because you were jogging without a shirt on and… I got distracted and crashed."

Draco merely lifted an eyebrow at the response before going back on his phone. After a couple minutes of Harry's fidgeting, Draco sighed and looked up at the injured man.

"You didn't scream… I did."


	6. Coffee Break

**Rummy - slash/femslash pairing**

 **Day Two:**

 **I write a bad pick up line on your cup every time I'm your barista**

 **Insane House (thing):**

 **Relationship - Lovers**

 _ **Words:** 372_

Draco smiled as Harry walked into the coffee shop. They'd been dating for almost two years and a couple times throughout, Harry would come to Draco's work.

So he thought he'd be a little cute and write pick up lines on his every order. But they were _bad_.

"You're like a candy bar: half sweet and half nuts."

"If I had to rate you from 1-10, you would be a 9 because I am the one that you need."

"I lost my teddy bear; will you sleep with me?"

"What's your favorite silverware because I like to spoon."

He even once wrote, "You must be Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy!"

Harry never complained about the poor quality of the lines, instead seeming to think they were funny.

Draco would go home and Harry would get out a large bag of plastic spoons, or they'd order Jamaican food. He might have a teddy bear sitting out on the counter or a piece of chocolate with nuts.

Generally speaking, Draco didn't like to be teased. But with Harry, everything always seemed like a big joke.

One day, he decided to put two pick up lines of the cup: a cute one and an inappropriate one. In permanent marker, Draco quickly scribbled down the phrases and smiled to himself.

At exactly ten o'clock, Harry walked in, his messenger bag swinging mildly and rhythmically hit against his hip.

Draco's smile grew and he quickly rang up his boyfriend's order.

Handing the cup to Harry, Draco watched as he read the first one out loud, "'I want to put my thingy into your thingy.' Really, Draco?"

Draco walked out from behind the counter and smiled brightly. "Read the next one, love."

As Harry's eyes found the cup again, Draco got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his back pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked at the same moment Harry read it.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he gaped like a fish out of water. "I-I… Yes, of course!"

Draco smirked as he got up and Harry kissed him hard on the mouth, a couple people in the shop cheering for the two.

"So can I put my thingy in your thingy?"

"Hell no."


	7. Animagi

**Day Three:**

 **I work at the library, and you continuously ask me to help you find books on the most random topics; are you on some kind of quest?**

 _ **Words:** 370_

Draco picked up a book from the table and crossed over to one of the shelves. The book was about Animagi and he wondered who had been reading it. He saw a man at the table earlier with raven dark hair, but the likelihood that he would see him again was slim.

"Interesting," Draco mused, and slid the book back into its place on the shelf.

* * *

It was the next day and he was back. Draco sighed when the man sat down and moved from behind the counter to the table. "Yesterday you left a library book on this table about Animagi and-" The man at the table looked up and Draco stopped mid-sentence. "Potter?"

"Hello, Malfoy." He looked back down at the book in his hands, the one from the previous day, and back at Draco. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Yes, well… After the war, no one really wanted to hire a former Death Eater. It was either this or the Leaky Cauldron, and Malfoys don't serve food."

Harry smiled slightly, but quickly hid it behind the book. Draco took a step back, _Potter smiled at something I said?_

He grabbed the book from Harry's hands with a smirk. "So… Animagi. What are you up to, Potter? Going on some other mission to protect the world?"

"No, I… I want to become an Animagus… Like my father."

"Your dad was an Animagus?" Draco looked around and saw his boss wasn't watching so he sat down across from Harry. "That's amazing! Do you think… Nevermind."

"Do I think what?" Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Draco quizzically.

"Do you think I could… That you could teach me? We could learn together?"

Harry gaped. "Um, sure! Yeah, that'd be brilliant. Because then I wouldn't have to figure it out alone."

"Granger and Weasley aren't going to help you?"

"No, they can't know." Harry clutched the book tightly to his chest.

"So… We'll meet here later today?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with concern.

"It's a date."

"Is it?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. If he were being perfectly honest, he wouldn't mind.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, his cheeks reddening. "I guess it is."


	8. Apocalyptic Love

**Day Four:**

 **I was unaware that there was an organised zombie crawl going on and I didn't realise you were in a costume. I screamed in your face because I truly thought I was facing a zombie invasion.**

 **February Scavenger Hunt:**

Task \- Write a fic between 400 and 500 words with the words: terrible, yellow and sleep

 ** _Words:_** _500_

Draco jumped back in fright and the zombie snickered at him. Brandishing his wand, Draco looked around to see many other zombies crawling forwards, most of them also giggling at his terror.

He paused, common sense finally starting to kick in. He'd walked into what he thought was an abandoned corridor in Hogwarts and ran into a bunch of zombies that were laughing at him.

Pointing his wand at the nearest zombie, Draco exclaimed, " _Revelio!_ "

Before his eyes, the decaying zombie turned into a boy with messy raven black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. His green eyes twinkled with silent laughter, "sorry, Malfoy."

"'Sorry' my arse." He muttered. "What are you all doing, _Potter_?"

"We were just —"

"Oi! Shut up, Harry!" One of the zombies shouted from behind him. "Just because you're bloody in love with Malfoy doesn't mean you can go around telling him everything we do!"

Harry paled considerably at his words but Draco was delighted. "You like me, Potter?"

"Erm, well…"

"Oh shove off Malfoy," Granger said with a huff. "Harry, Ron's already spilled the beans, may as well go for it."

"Right, yes." Harry cleared his throat loudly and the 'zombies' cleared the hallway, leaving Draco and Harry alone. "I suppose that I should start by saying that I like you."

"That's already been established," Draco grinned. "And I believe Weasley said that you're 'bloody in love' with me."

"Right."

"You _are_ in love with me?"

"No! I mean, I'm not sure honestly. We've never really spoken civilly until now so I don't know if I'm in love with you, but I do like you."

"A lot," Draco smirked.

"I suppose."

Draco twirled his wand in his hand, circling Harry dramatically. "So… What does this mean? Are you going to ask me to Hogsmeade or you just felt like sharing your feelings for no particular reason?"

"I was about to!" Harry sighed, raking a hand through his hair but only made it messier.

"Your hair is so messy it looks like you were just asleep."

"Oh shut up." Harry waved his wand and conjured up a single yellow rose, holding it out to Draco. "Will you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yellow?" Draco wrinkled his nose, completely ignoring Harry's question. "Yellow is a _terrible_ color. Why in Merlin's name would you get me a _yellow_ flower?"

"I overheard Pansy say your favorite color is yellow and a rose is an elegant flower so I figured I'd get you something for when I asked you out."

"That pug! I _hate_ yellow. She must've known you were listening in on her conversation because she knows my favorite color is red."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's words but didn't say anything.

"Not Gryffindor red! More like blood red… Or maroon." He flicked his wand at the rose and it instantly turned a deep red color. Grabbing the flower out of Harry's hand, Draco smiled. "And yes, I will go out with you."


	9. Summer Lovin'

**Prompts:**

 **Insane House (thing):**

Scenario \- _You're my theatre department rival for this lead but we got cast as love interests instead_

 **Assignment 4:**

Muggle Music - _Task 1: Write about a summer romance_

 **Newspaper Competition:**

Task \- _Write a fic that only features Gryffindors_

 **Play More Cards!:**

Task \- Texas Hold 'Em: _write about two people stuck together_

 **Ned's Birthday Fic:**

What makes it special - _Fred/Hermione and Actor!AU_

 **Word Count:** _856_

"Summer Lovin'"

* * *

"Gryffindors! Come sit in a circle!" Their director, Albus Dumbledore, called out. Hermione smiled to herself. She had auditioned for the lead role in her school play towards the end of May and got call back for June 17th.

He called them the Gryffindor Lions, though Hermione had no idea why. She just knew she got a callback and she was going to blow him away.

She slowly walked over to the circle of chairs and noticed there were eleven other people there; he only needed eight.

She sat down in the last seat which was, to her dismay, right next to her theatre department rival: Fred Weasley.

She didn't hate him, per say, but he was wild and uncontrollable and never seemed to be focused. Yet, he always got the lead.

No, this time Hermione was determined. She'd memorized a powerful monologue for her audition and for callbacks they were doing a blind reading.

"Now," Dumbledore was saying, "I'm going to partner you off to read over the scenes once or twice to formulate a game plan, then you will come in and show me."

Hermione was partnered with Neville and Ginny and she noticed Fred had been partnered with Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan. George, Fred's twin, was with Harry and Ron. A girl named Lavender Brown was with Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevey, and she did not look happy.

Hermione got to work. It was a scene from the musical "42nd Street". Hermione had gone to see it when she was little and hadn't seen it since she began going to a boarding school hidden from prying eyes, but she was still relatively familiar with the songs and dance.

The scene, however, didn't include singing or dancing.

They ran through their lines a couple times, experimenting with how they wanted to say things, and after five minutes they were ready.

It went pretty well.

"Hermione the cast list is up!" Ginny called her an hour later. Quickly grabbing her laptop, Hermione opened to her school's homepage and went to the arts section. It was there, she saw the first name on the list: Hermione Granger as Sandy.

"I got the lead!" She practically screamed into the phone.

"I know!" She could swear Ginny was smiling. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're Rizzo!" Hermione smiled. "And Lavender is Patty and Parvati is Frenchie. I don't recognize any of the other Pink Ladies, but this'll be great! Poor Ron… He has to play Eugene."

"Harry is pretty happy with his role according to Ron. He plays Roger."

"Oh. My. God! Ugh!" Hermione groaned when she saw the name next to Danny Zuko.

"Oh," Ginny said simply. "You saw?"

"Yes… What did he say?"

"He said it doesn't make a difference. Either way, he's going to be Fred."

"Who in their right mind would make Fred Weasley play Danny Zuko?"

"I can't believe they stuck me with you!" Hermione fidgeted in her seat, uncomfortable with the stare Fred was giving her. "Of all people that could play his character, it had to be you!"

"I don't understand the problem."

"Look, Fred," Hermione began, sighing. "I don't hate you, I swear. My problem is that you never seem to take anything seriously and still seem to do an amazing job! I just want to do well, and I can't have you distracting me with your wild antics."

"Alright."

"W-what?" Hermione stuttered.

"I won't goof off this time. I solemnly swear." Fred's face held a serious expression.

"Thank you," she sniffed, and they got to work.

Fred sang, "summer lovin' had me a blast!"

"Summer lovin' happened so fast."

"Met a girl, crazy for me."

"Met a boy," she continued, "cute as can be."

"Summer days, drifting away to, uh-oh, those summer nights…" They sang together.

Once the song was over, Dumbledore clapped lightly. "Well done, Lions! I think we'll end rehearsal early today. Have a great weekend, and remember we still have rehearsal over the summer!"

Hermione quickly packed her notebook and script into her bag and began walking towards the front entrance. Her mom wouldn't be there for another hour.

"Hermione," Fred called from behind her. Cautiously, she turned around. "Did you need a ride home? I know you're not really a fan of driving so your mom is gonna pick you up, but I thought that maybe if she wasn't here already, I could drive you home."

"Sure, Fred. That'd be great." Hermione quickly texted her mom the new plan and got into Fred's car.

He turned on the radio and pulled out of the school parking lot.

The drive was barely fifteen minutes long, but by the time they pulled into Hermione's driveway, it was almost sunset. Hermione didn't move from the passenger seat right away. "Thanks for driving me, Danny."

"No problem, Sandy." He grinned.

"You know, when I yelled at you before we began play rehearsals this year, I wasn't trying to be rude, I just have this —"

He quickly cut her off by pressing his lips against hers softly. Pulling back after a couple of seconds, he smiled. "I know."


	10. Oh Hell

**Day Five:**

 **"I came to check out this support group but things have kind of been majorly sucking lately and you were there and i didn't even know anything was wrong but we've known each other for months, what gives?"**

 **Words:** 648

"Oh hell…" a voice said when Harry walked into the room. Looking up from his shoes, his eyes widened when he saw Draco Malfoy staring at him, a look of pure shock on his face. Harry was sure his own expression mirrored the blond's.

"Um… Draco, hi."

"Hey," he said quietly, suddenly not making eye contact. "Everyone welcome Harry into the circle."

"Hi, Harry." They spoke in unison, all staring at him. A couple people scoot over and Draco dragged a chair into the vacant space.

"Now, Seamus," Draco continued as Harry sat down. "What is it you were saying about fire?"

"Everything I touch seems to explode or burn. Everyone I care about seems to be torn out of life for some reason or other. I can't get close to anyone."

"Why do you think you feel this way?" Draco asked. Harry didn't need to look it up to know he was in charge of the meeting. But he also knew that the leaders also have their own problems.

"I don't know! I tried getting at my dad's rum when I was eleven and the bottle exploded! I tried to tickle some friends with a feather and somehow it caught fire and burned. I tried telling my best friend that I like him but ended up accidentally lighting his shirt on fire with the candle behind him. I can't get close to anyone!"

"Take a deep breath, Seamus, and we'll come back to you." He nodded reluctantly and scrunched his eyes closed.

Slowly, they made their way around the circle, each person saying what was on their mind. Finally, they reached Harry.

"So, Harry, what is it that brings you here today?" Draco asked, a neutral look on his face.

"My parents died, as you know." He stated, trying not to think about it too much. He couldn't let it get to him.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "How did they die? Talking about it might make it easier to face."

He already knew how, of course he did. He'd been the one to recommend going to a support group to Harry because of what was happening.

"In a car crash." He looked directly into Draco's grey eyes. "They died in a car crash."

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes and cleared his throat awkwardly, but Harry beat him to the punch.

"Why are you here? Other than leading the meeting, I mean."

Draco looked everywhere but Harry for a moment. "I came out to my parents, and my father was less than pleased."

Harry gaped. Draco was gay? Just like him?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, seeing as they were sitting right next to each other.

"Because I didn't want you to reject me either."

"I would never." Harry was relieved they'd moved on from his parents, but he could tell Draco would bring it up after the meeting. "It'd be entirely hypocritical."

"You're —"

"Yep."

"Oh."

Harry grinned at the man in front of him. They were both barely eighteen and already had been through so much. "Do like anyone specific or…?"

"No!" Draco cried, at the same time everyone else in the circle said, "yes."

Harry smirked, "and I don't get to know who?"

It was odd. There he was, teasing Draco about his crush in the middle of a support group meeting. But everyone had a small smile on their face, so Harry wasn't concerned with how appropriate his behavior was.

"Well, no because… Fine!" Draco sat up straight but didn't dare look Harry in the eyes. "Ilikeyou."

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU!" Draco exclaimed. "There, I said it! So go ahead and laugh!"

Harry didn't.

Instead, he pulled him in for a kiss.

Perhaps support groups weren't so bad after all.


	11. Sexual Tension

**Day Six:**

 **Person A is a superhero and is in love with their superhero partner/sidekick/nemesis, Person B.**

 **optional: (But Person B rejects them since they have a crush on Person A's civilian-self and neither of them knows who the other is at first.)**

 **Words:** 372

Harry grimaced at the cut on his side. Draco had given it to him in their fight in the streets of London before flying off. Harry would've followed but he was bleeding heavily and didn't want to pass out midair.

No, he didn't need a repeat of last time.

Stepping into headquarters, Harry slipped off his shirt so the doctor could stitch him up. He was superhuman, but he could still die.

He was upset, but not for the obvious reason. Sure, he was angry he hadn't caught Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis, but in reality, he was upset about something much more embarrassing.

He was in love with the villain.

Harry always prided himself on being good — he always caught the bad guy, always looked both ways before crossing the street, always came to a full stop at a 'stop' sign. But falling for the enemy was _definitely_ _not good_.

He mentally chided himself for being so weak. Falling in love was not a problem — love was one of the most powerful weapons, an old friend once told him — but loving a murderer, a bad guy, was a major problem.

Wincing slightly as Hermione stitched up his side, Harry stared at the wall, hard. He would not let his weakness show. He would capture the beautiful blond man in all black and bring him in, his emotions holding no sway in the decision.

He would do his job… No matter what.

It really was too bad he was evil.

* * *

He threw a punch but his fist only connected with the brick wall behind him. Draco was so graceful and swan-like that Harry couldn't keep up. Realizing his strategies weren't working, he pounced on Draco like a lion and the two landed on the ground with a thud.

Draco was laying on top of him and Harry came to the realization that he didn't ever want to let go.

He was disgusted with himself.

But before he could think of ways to gain the advantage in the situation, a pair of lips locked onto his and a hand ran through his hair.

Harry kissed back eagerly.

Perhaps all the tension between the two had been sexual tension all along?


	12. Oracle 8

**Divergent!AU starring Barty Crouch Jr. Literally wrote this because I couldn't find anything for the Oracle.**

 **Words:** 228

He slowly picked up his head when they called his name. Quickly leaving the Erudite section, he walked down towards the woman that had spoken. Jeanine was her name, and she was ruthless.

He reached the stage and took another look at his father. He sat there, a bowler hat on his head and a cane resting on his lap. He wore a suit. Their house cleaner Winky (for Barty called her that when he was younger)sat next to him, dressed in the best dress she could find.

Barty hated the feeling in his chest. He knew what faction he would choose; he knew what his father wanted for him; he knew what would happen to Winky if he left, but he couldn't stay.

Without his mother there to make his father tolerable, the pain was not worth it.

He grabbed the knife quickly and let the blade dig into his skin, blood oozing from the cut, creating a large red pool in his palm.

He barely felt a thing.

He glanced quickly at his options: Amity, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, or Dauntless.

He looked at the other sixteen-year-olds that had chosen and saw Rosier, Nott, and Mulciber in one section, waving him towards them.

He always had been a coward.

Perhaps that was why he let his crimson blood drip into the hot coals.


	13. Begone

**Prompts:**

 **March Challenge (Difficult : Historical!AU) - OliverWood/MarcusFlint (Enemies)**

 **Words: 384**

He hated the snakes with a passion. He and his lions (the name of his crew) traveled the sea in search of ancient gold, while the snakes robbed whomever they came across.

Two weeks prior, a girl from his crew named Katie Bell had been taken in the middle of the night, right off the ship.

He blamed himself. And the snakes.

When Flint and his band of slimeballs came around to bargain, Oliver wasted no time.

He unsheathed his sword and swung it so the tip pricked Marcus Flint's very prominent Adam's apple. "Get off me ship."

"No! I got yer girl, so I get yer ship in exchange for giving her back."

"No way in hell." Wood countered, pressing his sword a little further into Flint's skin. "Begone!"

Marcus Flint quickly pulled out his own sword and easily knocked Oliver's away. It landed with a dull thud on the captain's deck. Scurrying out of the way of Flint's sword, Oliver dove for his own, stretching his long fingers forward enough for them to close around the hilt.

Picking himself off the wooden floorboards, Oliver looked around for an advantage. "Arrr… Ye are done for!"

Metal clashed against metal in the ensuing fight, and Oliver did what he could to keep up. Though Marcus Flint wasn't particularly known for his sword fighting techniques, he was ruthless when it came to getting his way.

"Flint!" Oliver yelled, slightly out of hearing range of his crew. Flint had his own team of pirates fighting Oliver's and he growled mentally. It was one thing to fight him, but his team meant everything to him.

They were family.

Oliver pushed harder, swinging the blade back and forth with no restraint. He was in a fit of blind rage and he knew there was no going back. Once he got angry, all he could see was red, much like his and his crew's wardrobe.

Suddenly, Flint's back was against the wooden beam in the middle of Oliver's ship. He pressed his sword into Flint's collarbone and growled slightly. He could see Flint shiver in fear.

"Please, Wood… If ye kill me, you'll never see her pretty face again."

"If I kill ye, I can still find her." Oliver brought his arm back, "Bye, Flint."

He swung his sword.


	14. King Malfoy

**Prompts:**

 **Muggle History: Terrible Muggles in History**

 **Task #1: Use the phrase "off with his/her head!" in your story - in a serious, non-humorous manner!**

 **Words: 356**

Oliver raced through the cobbled streets, his feet slapping against the stone rhythmically. He bumped into a couple gentlemen as he passed by, but kept running, only yelling, "sorry!" out behind him.

He pushed harder. If he wanted to make it to see the Queen and King's carriage pass through the town, he had to hurry.

He turned the corner onto a gravel road and continued, despite the rocks cutting at his feet. If he had enough money he'd buy shoes, but he couldn't think about that.

Up ahead, on a different street, Oliver could see a small crowd of people gathering quickly. He was almost there. He ran faster, his legs pumping harder, and his eyes glittered with excitement. It was as if everyone's favorite soccer player was in town.

He made it closer to the swarm of people but they were dispersing. Desperate to see the Queen and King, he ran out into the middle of the road and tried to watch it as it passed.

Only, it hadn't passed. Oliver quickly turned around to see he'd spooked the horses — horses that were five feet in front of him and attached to the royal family's carriage.

 _Shit_ , he thought and tried to get out of the way quickly, but the door to the carriage opened before he could move.

It was the King, Draco Malfoy, and he did not look happy.

His platinum blond hair practically blinded Oliver, who quickly bowed to the ground.

"Your Majesty," he began. "I deeply apologize for my —"

"Shut up," the king hissed, looking around with a few sharp glances. "Off with his head!"

"No! Please, no! I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to see you and the Queen ride through town and thought I missed it." Oliver's arms were grabbed by people behind him.

Guards.

"I swear! I didn't mean to scare the horses I just —"

A hand clamped over his mouth and he practically cried as they neared the center of town. He wouldn't really be killed because he cut the carriage off, right? They wouldn't do it?

Turns out, they would.


	15. Daphne's Gone

**Prompts:**

 **Muggle History: Terrible Muggles in History**

 **Extra Credit:**

 **Task #8: Write a Jack the Ripper!AU for a canon HP character.**

 **Words: 491**

Oliver Wood couldn't believe it. There'd been another murder around the Whitechapel district in London and the police force still hadn't caught the suspect.

They called him Jack the Ripper. Why? Oliver wasn't really sure.

He took a step into the bar and pulled his hat lower over his face so no one could recognize him. He flipped his collar up a bit and stepped up to the bartender. "You have club soda?"

He nodded without a word and quickly poured Oliver a glass. "I got a question," Wood began, noticing how the bartender never made eye-contact. "You seen this girl recently?"

Pulling a photo out of his coat pocket, Oliver slid the paper across the bar counter.

"Nah man, haven't seen her in a couple weeks." He finally made eye contact with Wood and looked away quickly. "Why do you want to know about lil' ol' Daphne?"

"They found her body in an alleyway two days ago, completely mangled up." Oliver downed his drink and gave the bartender a curious look. "Do you know anyone I can talk to that's seen her?"

"Yeah, I'll give you her address, assuming you're a cop and all."

Oliver gave him a wry smile, flipping open his wallet to flash his badge at the man in front of him. "Unfortunately, I am."

* * *

"I-I don't understand...I saw her less than five days ago!" The girl named Pansy sniffled loudly and dabbed her handkerchief at her eyes. "We went out for some drinks as a form of celebration for her birthday. We'd been dancing and drinking a little here and there and were tipsy when we decided to call it a night. I turned around to grab her so we could leave, but she was gone."

Pansy paused as if she were reliving the moment. "I figured she went to her own apartment or was talking to a guy so I left… I left! I left her there to get murdered!" Tears streamed down her face, each leaving a pinkish trail behind them.

"Miss Parkinson, I'm sorry for your loss, but are you sure there's nothing else you can tell me?"

"I-I think I remember her leaving with a man. I didn't see his face, only a silhouette, but I was drinking, so I'm not sure how reliable that is.

"Alright, well then you for your time. I'll call you if I learn anything."

"Okay," she whispered, fighting off more tears. "But if you don't find anything in the next couple of days, I'll be coming to your office and helping. She was my best friend, my only friend if I'm being honest with myself, so I will not rest until we've solved this."

"Sounds like a plan," Oliver mentally grimaced at the prospect of working with a woman to solve a murder case.

He'd have to get used to their partnership though; he had a feeling it'd be awhile before they were caught.


End file.
